This Must be What Heaven is Like
by Mr. Martin
Summary: After the reunion at Contigo, Isaac and Mia end up sharing a bedroom together. The next morning someone comes to wake them up and gets an eyefull. The world's first mudshipping lemon. Oneshot with multiple endings, one for each other character.
1. This Must be What Heaven is Like

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun Series. If I did, then Golden Sun DS would have been the very first DS game.**

EDIT: After reading some reviews. I decided to rewrite the lemon scene a little bit to make it more "physical". Hope this is satisfactory.

This Must be What Heaven is Like: A Golden Sun Fan fiction

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Isaac, "Alex stole our ship!"

"How do we know it was Alex?" asked Ivan.

"Because," replied Felix, "Karst and Agatio had their own ship."

"So why didn't he use that one instead?" asked Sheba, "Aren't they working together?"

Felix had to think about that one. It was true Alex had indeed been working with the two Mars Adepts; he had even facilitated their escape from Jupiter Lighthouse. But now he had left them to go their separate ways. Every time the brunette Venus Adept and his party had encountered Alex in Indra and Ocenia he had been looking for a ship. He had always assumed that quest had ended when the blue haired Mercury Adept had met up with Karst and Agatio.

But Alex was a tough person to read, he kept his thoughts and motivations hidden. Who really knew why Alex had seen fit to abscond with Isaac and company's Lemurian Ship, whatever the reason, Felix was certain they would have to deal with it eventually. But on to far more pressing concerns, the revelation that the ignition of the Jupiter Lighthouse beacon had upset the balance of the world meant that the Mars Lighthouse, the only one remaining, needed to be lit as soon as possible.

"I don't know," he said finally, "but I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

"So I guess that answers that question," said Kraden, "at least as far as we know. But what are we going to do about Karst and Agatio, they still have the Mars Star," said the old scholar.

"That's simple," said Garet, "we follow them to Mars Lighthouse and get it back."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Piers with a nod.

"Alright," said Felix, "to Prox then. That's where they'll be headed before going to the Lighthouse."

"Prox?" said Isaac, "I've never heard of that place. Where is it?"

"In the Northern Wastes," said Felix, "A long way from here."

"We'll need to resupply then," said Piers.

"Mia and I will take care of it," said Isaac.

"Just the two of you?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah," said Isaac, "it won't require anybody else plus it will give Garet and Ivan a chance to unpack."

How typically practical of Isaac, thought Felix, always finding the best way to do a job.

"Okay," said the tall brunette, "we'll set off as soon as you're ready."

"Good to know," said Isaac as he walked back into town hand in hand with Mia. Felix smirked at the sight, he had heard from Ivan that the two young Adepts were deeply in love with each other, but he couldn't help but wonder exactly how much they loved each other. Well, he thought, there _is_ a way to find out. His smirk widened to a grin as a terribly evil idea came to mind.

"Why are you smiling like that Felix?" asked Ivan.

The tall man looked down at the purple eyed Jupiter Adept, why would someone who could read minds ask such a question. Wait, thought Felix, that's right, Ivan had promised Isaac that he wouldn't read the minds of him or his friends. Guess that includes us too now, he thought.

"No reason Ivan," was the reply, "no reason at all."

*

"There's only one room left?" asked Mia in disbelief.

"Afraid so," replied Felix, "I guess the Lemurians didn't think that their ships would ever need enough rooms for nine people."

It was apparently true, besides the spacious Captain's cabin that Felix had been occupying and Piers sleeping in a hammock in the engine room, there were only six other staterooms on board. Which with the current number of people aboard meant that two people would have to share. This was Felix's little social experiment. He wanted to see how the two young lovebirds reacted to having to share a room, and the results were quite amusing. Mia seemed to be the one that was peeved by the idea. Isaac was standing beside her in terrified silence.

It took immense physical effort on Felix's part not to suddenly burst out laughing. His little 'experiment' hadn't even begun and he was already having fun. He could imagine how fun it would be afterwards.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Isaac, as if it wasn't terribly obvious.

"I guess you'll just have to share," said Felix with a barely detectable smirk. Both Isaac and Mia blushed a very intense shade of crimson at the suggestion.

"Hey look, I'm sorry," said Felix, feigning sympathy, "but it's the only thing to do."

Isaac hung his head, in exasperation or embarrassment Felix couldn't tell.

"Alright," said the young Venus Adept, "we'll do it."

The blonde haired swordsman took Mia's hand and headed below deck to their room. Felix grinned broadly and chuckled to himself; this was going to be the best trick _ever_!

*

"So," said Garet, "you're sharing a room with Mia, sounds cozy."

"Shut up!" retorted Isaac, "it wasn't my idea."

"Really," said Garet not quite believing his friend.

"I don't know how it happened," explained Isaac, "it just did, okay. So just give it a rest."

"Okay, okay," said Garet, "but you've got to admit. It's a pretty convenient coincidence."

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"Come on," said the red headed Mars Adept, "You've been in love with Mia since the first time you saw her. Maybe this is the world's way of telling you to take the next step in your relationship."

The blonde swordsman looked at his friend quizzically,

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Garet with a shrug, "I think I read it from one of Felix's books." Isaac continued to give him a funny look.

"What," said the red head, "I do know how to read you know. I'm not a complete idiot."

Isaac just shook his head,

"Whatever," he said standing up from the game table in the ship's main room, "I'm going to bed."

He left the room where Garet still sat at the table with a big mischievous grin on his face and headed aft towards his room. He knocked politely on the door in case Mia was changing. There was no response so he opened the door and walked through, no one else was there. The room was exactly how it had been as he and Mia had unpacked, just an average sized ship cabin with a single bed, a chest of drawers and a porthole in the back wall above the bed flanked by two oil lamps. Isaac undressed down to his boxers and sat on the bed.

This is a bad idea, he thought, I should have said _something_. There was that nice looking couch in the main room I could sleep on that. But what if Mia takes it the wrong way, what if she thinks I don't really love her.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Mia come in until she shut the door. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the angelic Mercury Adept. He stood up and walked over to her. He threw his arms around her and kissed her sweetly,

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She giggled, "You always say that," she said.

"Because it's true," answered Isaac.

Mia walked over to the dresser and took off her healer's cloak. Isaac gave a start and headed for the door.

"It's okay Isaac," said Mia, "you don't have to go out in the hall dressed like that."

Isaac looked at what he was wearing: his favorite pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. He chuckled nervously,

"I guess it would be a little awkward," he said. He sat down on the bed and faced the wall opposite the dresser.

"I'll just sit here then."

"Okay," said Mia.

Isaac stared intently at the wall in front of him as he heard her undress. He just couldn't resist, he turned around slowly, making as little noise as possible. Mia was facing the dresser so all he could see was her bare back and pale blue panties. He stared lovingly at the girl but when she turned her head slightly he snapped back towards the wall.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked.

Isaac gave a start, he hadn't thought she had seen him turn around but apparently she had. Now that he'd been caught he figured it would be best to be honest.

"Yes," he answered, "I did."

"That's nice to hear," said Mia, "you can turn back around now."

Isaac swung his legs up onto the bed so he could turn and see her. She had put on her favorite silk nightgown. Isaac didn't want to look at anything else for the rest of his life, she looked absolutely beautiful. He always thought she did but right now he felt as if he was in the midst of an angel.

"What are you staring at?" she asked pleasantly.

"An angel," he answered.

He stood up off the bed and walked over to the girl. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm staring at an angel," he told her, "and this must be what Heaven is like."

*

Mia didn't say anything she just moved forward and kissed Isaac passionately. Their bodies pressed together tightly. They explored each others mouths and felt each others heartbeats. The sensation made them very aroused. Isaac's hands traveled down her body to her buttocks and gave a firm squeeze. Then he slipped his hands under her nightgown and started sliding the garment up. Mia didn't resist the motion; in fact she raised her arms above her head so Isaac could remove the garment. They broke their kiss as it came all the way off. Isaac smiled as he looked over her exposed bosom.

*

He kissed her again with even more passion than before. Mia moaned in ecstasy as his big, rough hand found one of her breasts. Isaac's work worn fingers caressed and massaged the pale soft flesh as he ran his other hand through her luxuriant blue hair. Then he broke their kiss again and began traveling down her neck and shoulders. When he pressed his lips between her cleavage Mia's reaction was nothing less than ecstatic pleasure.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Mia almost screaming in pleasure.

Isaac began to suckle her teats as his hands began working their way down her body.

*

Mia reveled in every second of the attention Isaac was giving her. She moaned and squealed under the ministrations of his lips and fingers. Then she felt him slide his fingers under her panties and push them down. She wiggled her hips to help the garments along and when they hit the floor he stopped. Isaac stepped back slightly; Mia let his eyes roam over her nude form drinking in every detail. Then he smiled broader then she had ever seen.

"You really do look like an angel," he said.

That did it, that single, simple statement made her melt. She threw herself into his arms as he kissed her again.

*

Isaac laid her down on the bed and straddled her as he kissed her. He touched her body in all the places he thought she'd like: her breasts, her shoulders, everywhere he could think. Mia grabbed big handfuls of his golden blonde hair as he touched her. Then her hands began their way down _his_ body to his boxers. He knew exactly what she had in mind and pulled his sole remaining piece of clothing off. Now they were completely naked together with Isaac on top and Mia beneath him. He positioned himself at her waiting entrance and paused,

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said lovingly, "I'm ready."

*

Isaac needed no further encouragement, he pushed into her slowly. Her heard her yelp as something tore and gave way,

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm alright," she said with a slight wince, "just keep going."

He nodded and began to thrust in and out. The sensation he felt while doing so was indescribably pleasurable. He continued the motion and the feeling intensified,

"Mia," he said his voice barely more then an impassioned sigh, "you are an angel."

She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled him tighter to her. He put one arm around her waist and stroked her lower back and rear. His other hand reached up and grabbed a big handful of hair. He kissed her again and again, paying special attention to her lower lip, neck and collarbone. She whispered soft words of encouragement into his ear, telling him to go deeper and deeper inside her.

*

Mia was experiencing sensations she had never imagined before. The feeling of Isaac moving inside her was almost too much to bear; his lips pressing against her body were soft and loving. She began to move her hips in rhythm with his and the pleasure she felt kept growing and growing. Her whispered words of encouragement devolved into moans and cries of pleasure. This seemed to encourage Isaac even more. He thrust harder and deeper into her as primal instinct took over, his loving kisses become wetter and sloppier. She felt something within her spark like a flame; it started in her loins and spread out until it filled her entire being.

*

In his room next door, Felix had his ear pressed against the fall and a huge grin on his face. He had been expecting the two lovebirds to sleep together but he never expected something like _this_. The last time he had heard noise like that, he'd been the one making it. Wow, he thought, this is coming along even better than I imagined. He couldn't wait to drop in on them tomorrow, or maybe he'd send one of the others, just for fun.

*

They both felt it, desire burning within them as they continued to make love, building and building until they could hold back no more. She screamed in ecstasy while he cried out her name. Her body clenching around him as his seed flowed into her, and when it was over they looked deep into each others eyes.

"That," said Mia, "was amazing."

"You were amazing," said Isaac as he held her close to him.

Their bodies curled up together under the covers. Huddling close not for warmth, but because of what they had just shared together. Mia snuggled into Isaac's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Isaac," she whispered.

"I love you too Angel," he whispered back before following her to sleep. Then the room was quiet. The silence broken only by their breathing as they dreamt of a life together.

* * *

**Now on to my favorite part, the Endings. First up: Felix**

* * *


	2. The Morning After: Felix

The Morning After: Felix

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come on you two," said Felix as he opened the door, "it's time for…"

He cut off when he saw the two of them together. The young lovers gave a start and stared at him in shock, pulling up the covers to hide their bodies and their embarrassment. Felix just looked at them passively.

"Oh," he said, "so it _was_ you two I heard last night. Carry on then."

With that he left the room and closed the door behind him. Isaac and Mia stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to each other. Isaac rolled over on top of her.

"So," he said with a loving smile, "where were we?"

They made love to each other again, this time felt even better than the first.

*

Felix walked forward into the main room. Everyone else was sitting around the table enjoying breakfast. He sat down, picked up a plate and began to serve himself when Jenna looked at him and asked,

"Where are Isaac and Mia?"

"They're busy," replied Felix.

"Doing what?" asked Piers.

"Well," said Felix, "judging by the sounds I heard after I left their room, I'd have to guess…each other."

The reactions among the rest of the crew were truly priceless. Jenna and Piers both shuddered and said,

"Bad mental pictures."

Garet and Ivan exchanged a knowing glance and the young Jupiter Adept handed five gold coins to the big Mars Adept.

Sheba blushed a very deep shade of red and Kraden looked at the brunette Venus Adept uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure we should be talking about this at breakfast," he said.

"Why not?" asked Felix, "It's perfectly natural."

"You seem to be very accepting of this," said Kraden giving him a funny look, "You didn't by chance have anything thing to do with their living arrangements did you?"

"Of course not," Felix lied, "Why in the world would I do such a thing."

He put on his best innocent expression, Kraden didn't buy it.

"If they find out you fixed the room assignments so they ended up together they're going to want revenge," cautioned the scholar.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep them from finding out won't I," responded Felix.

He burst out laughing as he started eating.

* * *

**Well, that's one ending taken care of, next up: Ivan**


	3. The Morning After: Ivan

The Morning After: Ivan

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hey guys," said Ivan as he walked in, "breakfast is…"

His voice trailed off at the sight of two of his friends naked and laying in bed together. His eyes bulged wide and a deep blush appeared on his face.

"Well," he said a little nervously, "I guess you two got along well. I'll be going now."

He actually slammed the door as he made his exit. Isaac and Mia looked at each other.

"Well," said Isaac, "I guess we better join everyone for breakfast."

The young lovers got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed, very slowly.

*

In the ship's main room everyone who was up was sitting around the table having breakfast. Felix had sent Ivan to wake up Isaac and Mia; he seemed to take a bit of enjoyment out of sending the young Jupiter Adept to do a simple job. No one questioned it though, Felix was in charge and how he reacted to his own decisions was his business.

When Ivan joined everyone else at the table he had a wide-eyed expression like he'd just seen something shocking.

"What's wrong Ivan?" asked Garet.

The young blonde looked straight at the red haired Fire Adept and simply said,

"You were right."

Garet looked at his friend curiously for a second then realization dawned on him. He grinned mischievously and put his hand out.

"Pay up then," he said to Ivan, "I won fair and square."

Ivan nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out five gold coins. He handed them to Garet and sat down to eat.

"What was that about?" asked Felix with a knowing grin.

"Oh nothing," replied Garet, "Me and Ivan bet each other as to whether or not Isaac and Mia would end up hooking up."

"I see," said Felix, "and you ended up winning."

"Yep," said Garet, "first time I've ever won a bet with Ivan too."

After a bit of laughter everyone settled down to enjoy breakfast. Isaac and Mia walked into the room with their arms around each others waists. Garet and Ivan immediately broke out into broad mischievous smiles. Isaac looked at the two of them for a moment before turning to Felix.

"They made a bet on us didn't they," he said.

"Yes," replied Felix, "they did."

* * *

**Another ending over and done, our next guest star is: Garet**


	4. The Morning After: Garet

The Morning After: Garet

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Alright lovebirds," said Garet as he opened the door, "It's time to…"

He stopped talking as he took in the sight of his two friends after a night of lovemaking. After a moment he took a deep breath,

"About damn time!" he exclaimed then turned around and shut the door behind him as he left.

"What was that about?" asked Mia.

"I don't know," answered Isaac, "but I have a feeling we should go find out."

They got out of bed and dressed, then followed Garet forward to the dining room.

*

Garet came striding into the dining room with a triumphant grin on his face. He walked right up to where Ivan was sitting and put out his hand,

"Pay up," he said.

The young Jupiter Adept looked at the tall red head, reached into his pocket and muttered the word "damn" as he handed over five gold coins. Kraden watched the scene and tried to ascertain why the two boys were exchanging money, but couldn't come up with a good theory. So he decided to ask.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing," said Garet, "Me and Ivan made a bet about Isaac and Mia sleeping together."

It was at precisely this moment that Isaac and Mia entered the room. If looks could kill than Ivan and Garet would have been instantaneously incinerated,

"I can't believe you two bet on us!" cried Mia, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Isaac didn't say anything; he just reached his hand up to his neck and made a slicing motion across his throat. Ivan and Garet gulped audibly.

"Now, now," said Kraden calmly, "I'm sure they meant no harm. Right boys?" he asked.

"Yes," said Garet nodding fiercely, "that's absolutely right."

"Uh huh," agreed Ivan, "no harm at all."

Isaac grunted,

"Fine," he said, and then sat down to enjoy breakfast. Mia walked behind the two boys and clapped her hands on their shoulders,

"If you ever do that again," she told them, "no one will ever find your bodies. Is that understood?"

Ivan and Garet exchanged terrified glances then nodded nervously. As Mia sat down next to Isaac they silently vowed to never, ever get Mia angry again.

* * *

**Yikes, I wouldn't want Mia angry at me either, next up on the list is: Piers**


	5. The Morning After: Piers

The Morning After: Piers

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

Good morning," Piers said cheerily as he walked in, "breakfast is…Oh Gods."

He stared in wide eyed shock at the two lovers. For a moment he appeared frozen, and then he suddenly started bowing and walking backwards.

"I am terribly, incredibly, profusely sorry," he said then he shut the door so hard it almost came off the hinges.

Isaac and Mia stared at the door for a moment, wondering if anyone else was going to drop in. when no one came, they went back to making out.

*

Jenna walked into the ship's bathroom, or head, to brush her teeth and was greeted by an odd sight. Piers holding his head under the faucet and rinsing his face off with the water going full blast.

"What are you doing?" she asked the Lemurian.

Piers raised his head out of the stream from the sink and looked at the Mars Adept,

"I just walked in on Isaac and Mia," he said.

Jenna blinked for a moment wondering why that would be such a disturbing sight. Then her mind was bombarded by a plethora of mental images that vividly answered her question. She gagged and shuddered, then looked at Piers.

"Is there a way to wash out your brain?" she asked.

The Mercury Adept shook his head sadly,

"Unfortunately for us both," he answered, "no."

Felix happened to walk by at this moment,

"What's going on guys?" he asked.

"Did you know that Isaac and Mia slept together last night?" asked Jenna.

"Yes I did," answered her older brother, "in fact I arranged their room assignments so they would."

"In the name of all things holy," said Piers, "Why?"

"I don't know really," replied the Venus Adept, "I just felt like it I guess. Breakfast is getting cold by the way." He kept walking forward toward the dining room. Jenna and Piers started looking around for a place for both of them to throw up.

* * *

**Poor Piers, I think I may have scarred him for life. Oh well, that's not my problem. My next victim is: Jenna...Hmmm, I think I'll bring along my fire extinguisher.**


	6. The Morning After: Jenna

The Morning After: Jenna

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hey!" shouted Jenna as she came in, "it's time to…"

Her eyes widened in shock and horror the sight of the two lovers together.

"Sorry," she said quickly, then slammed the door behind her. As the sound of her footsteps moved forward towards the dining room her shrieking voice could be heard,

"I'm gonna kill you Garet!" she yelled.

Isaac looked at his lover,

"I think you better get in there," he said, "it's sounds like you're going to be needed shortly."

Mia nodded, got out of bed and started getting dressed. Isaac did the same,

"Why are you coming?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear," said Isaac with a broad smile, "Jenna just said she was going to kill Garet. I want to watch."

*

"I'm gonna kill you Garet!" Jenna's voice reverberated through the entire ship. She stomped into the dining room with a fireball in each hand, a vicious look in her eyes and murder in her heart. Kraden stood up to block her path,

"Now Jenna," he said cautiously, "lets not do something you'll regret."

"Out of my way you old geezer!" shrieked Jenna.

Kraden gave a start; he had never been spoken to like this by anyone. He gulped softly then got out of the way a little quicker than he should have been able to at his age. Jenna then proceeded straight to her target: the big red headed oaf sitting at the table gorging himself.

"Oh," he said cheerily, "Hi Jenna."

"You," she said, "you asked me to go wake up Isaac and Mia after Felix told you to and you know what I saw? They were completely naked and trying to suck each others faces off that's what I saw."

"Take it easy," said Garet, "it's not like I knew they were going to sleep with each other."

"Take it easy?" said Jenna, "Take it easy? Is that all you have to say for yourself. I almost had a heart attack when I went in that room. You're lucky I don't…"

The rest of the party stared in shock and awe as Jenna heaped more and more abuse on the boy, well almost all of them. Isaac found the sight of his best friend being verbally castrated to be extremely amusing. Felix and Ivan agreed with him, the three just stood there watching with big grins on their faces and chuckling softly. Mia had to shake her head at the sight.

"Aren't you going to help him?" she asked.

"Hell no!" replied the boys.

"We'd prefer to stay alive thank you very much," said Ivan.

"Yeah," said Felix, "she'd skin us alive if we tried to help, and I'm pretty attached to my skin."

Mia let out and annoyed huff,

"Boys," she said exasperatedly.

* * *

**Well, that wasn't as destructive as I thought it was going to be. Next up through the door is: Sheba...Let's hope she's of strong constitution than some of the others.**


	7. The Morning After: Sheba

The Morning After: Sheba

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Good morning," said Sheba as she opened the door. If she was going to say anything else it didn't come out when she caught sight of Isaac and Mia. Her eyes widened and she turned around and ran down the hall, leaving the door to swing shut on its own momentum. Mia looked at Isaac,

"Do you think I should go explain to her?" she asked.

"Yes," said Isaac, "hurry back though," he added with a smile, "I wouldn't want to get lonely."

Mia giggled happily as she got dressed and headed after the young Jupiter Adept.

*

Sheba ran down the hall not even paying attention to where she was going. She just wanted to get as far away from Isaac and Mia's room as possible. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell down. That someone was Ivan,

"What's wrong Sheba?" asked her fellow Jupiter Adept.

"I," began Sheba, "I, went to go wake up Isaac and Mia. When I went into their room they were… they were… I can't even say it."

"That's alright," said Ivan putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I think I have a good idea about what happened."

"You do?" asked the girl.

"Yep," replied the boy, "in fact, I owe Garet five gold coins." He sounded slightly disappointed.

"Are you alright Sheba?" asked Mia as she came walking up to the pair.

"I'm alright now," said Sheba, "but, what happened for you to end up like…that?"

"It's okay Sheba," said Mia reassuringly, "You know Isaac and I love each other very much right."

The younger girl nodded.

"Good," said Mia, "Well, that was just a way of expressing our love for each other. You'll understand when you're older."

"Are you sure?" asked the young Jupiter Adept.

"Of course," said the Mercury Adept, "After all, Isaac and I were the same age as you and Ivan once." She smiled slightly as Ivan loosened his shirt collar with his finger.

"She's right you know," added Isaac, who had walked up during the conversation. He put his arms around Mia's hips and kissed her.

"Really?" said Sheba.

"Really," said Isaac, "Now, what do you say we all go get breakfast."

* * *

**That was actually kind of a nice ending. Next up is last but not least: Kraden...Someone may want to have paramedics on standby.**


	8. The Morning After: Kraden

The Morning After: Kraden

Isaac awoke that morning to the most beautiful sight. Mia held close against him, the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind and her comforting warmth against his body made him feel very contented. His hands roamed across her figure, tracing her curves and touching all the spots that had made her scream last night. She stirred a little and moved closer against him before opening her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Good morning," he returned.

They gazed into each others eyes again seeing the love and passion they felt for each other. They started kissing again. They reveled in the taste of each other so much that they didn't hear someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Good morning," said Kraden as he came in, "Felix asked me to…good gods!"

The elderly scholar fainted dead away at the sight of the young lovers. Isaac and Mia sat up in bed and looked at their companion,

"Is he okay?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know," answered Mia, "I don't think so after a fall like that."

They got out of bed and then dressed, then they took hold of the scholar's arms and took him out on deck for some fresh air. Isaac fanned his hand in front of Kraden's face while Mia forced sips of water down his throat. Finally the old man's eyelids fluttered then opened,

"Oh," he said, "it's you two."

"Are you okay?" asked Mia.

"I'll be fine," answered the scholar, "I just want to be sure I saw what I think I just saw."

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"Well," said Kraden, "I'm pretty sure that I caught you and Miss Mia in... shall we say a… compromising position."

Both teens blushed profusely at the old man's statement. Kraden chuckled,

"It appears I was correct," he said.

"You don't have a problem with it?" said Isaac.

"Of course not," said Kraden, "I was your age once you know, but in case of any future "interruptions" I would suggest that you hang a sign on the door."

"Sounds fair," said Isaac.

"Good," said the scholar, "well, now that that's over with. Shall we go have breakfast? I'm rather hungry after nearly having a heart attack."

* * *

**And now my story is done. Make sure to leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
